megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeo Inukai
is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is the operator of BeastMan.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network 3 and Asteroid BeastMan.EXE in the anime. Personality Inukai is cruel and willing to use violence and fear to tame animals. He sees them as nothing more than tools and views NetNavis and humans the same way. Inukai also believes that the strong should dominate the world and that he was strong since he could dominate the animals. He is also rather rude in the anime, when interacting with others and is also extremely proud, resenting the belief that his former employers who looked down on him and sought revenge because of it. He also shows some degree of optimism regarding any successes he might have, as when BeastMan.EXE was defeated and his plans were foiled, he acknowledges that he at least completed his primary objective of stealing the TetraCode. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 He is a member of the WWW and is a zookeeper at the zoo near Yoka . He uses BeastMan to open all the animal cages so that he could steal a TetraCode. BeastMan was defeated by MegaMan, but Inukai escaped with the TetraCode, citing that he at least succeeded in his primary objective. He later operates BeastMan as one of the Undernet's top 10 to obtain the Forbidden Program, but was again defeated by MegaMan. When all the WWW members gather at Wily Castle, Inukai is absent. When one of the members ask Lord Wily why he's not present, he states that he "deleted" Inukai since he failed his mission in the Undernet, which was enough to intimidate his fellow members into praising Lord Wily again. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Inukai seemed to have survived his "deletion", as he was one of the contestants that Lan faced competing in the Battle Chip GP. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream In the anime, Inukai was an animal trainer in a safari funded by the IPC. During an advertisement filming, he was fired due to his harsh treatment to the animals. Later, Slur gives him Asteroid BeastMan to test humanity because of his attitude. Inukai releases all the animals on the city and controls them via a monitor chip in order to gain respect. He corners Lan and Chaud, but they keep the animals away by staying close to a fire. Inukai then summons BeastMan to attack using the Dimensional Chip to materialize him. But, Yuichiro Hikari activates the Dimensional Area Generator, allowing Lan and Chaud to use Cross Fusion. BeastMan is defeated, yet Inukai escapes with the help of his lion, Monosuke, who would still listen to him. Inukai later joins the Neo WWW and uses BeastMan.EXE to cause trouble. His days with his Asteroid navi are over however when they are sent to destroy the Dimensional Converters. BeastMan, while he did succeed in his mission, gets deleted in the process. He is one of the four members to have his mind erased by MegaMan DS, who had separated from MegaMan temporarily. Manga History Battle Story Rockman.EXE'' In the manga by Keijima Jun and Miho Asada, Takeo and BeastMan first appears inside of Ribitta's TV van, fighting against ToadMan to find something. MegaMan saves ToadMan, but got injured instead. Chaud and ProtoMan intervenes, and the two escaped. He and BeastMan reappears at the N1 Grand Prix, attacking Kai and TurboMan by using dogs. Later on Lan and MegaMan arrives and corners them, but DrillMan assist BeastMan and Inukai, turning the tables. However, at Kai's courage to help with TurboMan, they are cornered once again by Lan and MegaMan. Soon afterwards, both BeastMan and DrillMan are deleted by GS. Gallery Takeo Inukai concept art.png|Concept art of Takeo Inukai. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:WWW Category:Males Category:Forces of Darkness